Secret Weapons: The Real Story
by GirlOfLegend
Summary: What I think should've happened during 'Secret Weapons' when Skulker gave Danny to Vlad. Rating may go up to T if continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another VladxDanny Father xSon because I'm in LOVE with that pairing. Don't you judge me. *hands on hips ***

**In 'Secret Weapons' I noticed that when Skulker caught Danny and brought him to Vlad, Vlad pretty much acted like Danny wasn't there (possibly because of Jazz) and they seemed pretty Ooc to me. Here's my take on how things would've gone if Jazz was not in the mansion at the time. I don't really know where she actually is in this. You guys can decide that.**

** And no, I haven't abandoned Amnesiac. I just have writers block. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

"Here's a bonus," Skulker said, smirking as he kicked the glowing blue containment cube in my direction.

It slid to a stop at my feet, and I got a good look at what was inside. A child in his early teens with snow white hair sat curled into a ball in the small space, clad in a black and white hazmat suit, his glowing green eyes barely open, but all the same trained on me.

"_Daniel?"_ I asked, genuinely surprised. I was starting think Skulker would never manage to catch the child, let alone keep him long enough to deliver him to me. Yet here he was at my feet, weak and easy to handle. That made my day, especially the fact that he likely wouldn't be kicking and screaming when I took him out of the containment cube. I was confident I could handle him, feisty or not, but this would definitely make things easier.

Daniel managed to raise his head and glare at me, his green eye's glowing suddenly bright for a moment, before collapsing inside the glowing box again, his head resting in his arms.

"Excellent work Skulker!" I said happily, giving little Daniel a smile as he tried feebly to push against the walls of his prison. "I'll have to give _you_ a bonus."

He a chuckle, leaning over so that he was at eye level with Daniel. "You could always give me the child."

"N-No.." Daniel muttered, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

I was touched that he believed he needed my protection enough to ask for it, even if it was only with one word. I wasn't going to deny him that. "Sorry, Skulker," I said, picking up my little badger in the containment cube before I thought of a more convenient idea.

"Let him out of this," I told Skulker, setting the cube back on the floor. "I'd rather not have carry him in it."

Daniel was more awake now, his eyes darting around the room nervously like a trapped animals. Well, he was trapped, so it made some sense. I could see he was tense, ready to fly through the portal as soon as he was released. I doubt he had the energy, but I wasn't going to risk it. I took a remote off one of the lab tables, pressing a button that successfully closed I the ghost portal, the metal doors sliding shut with a mechanical _whir. _

Skulker seemed to take this as his cue and pressed a button on a remote of his own, the glowing box around Daniel fading to nothing.

The boy changed back to his human form immediately, likely from exhaustion, and cast a wary glance in my direction. He didn't seem to know what to make of the situation.

I decided to try to calm him a bit and approached him slowly, holding my hands in front of me so that he could see I had no intention of hitting him with an ectoblast. But he didn't seem to take it that way, flinching and involuntarily shaking the table beside him, knocking over the large beaker of Ectoacid **(*) **that lay on top of it. The beakers contents spilled onto the white surface of the table, making a sizzling sound as they burned a golf ball sized hole right through it.

Daniels eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at the hole in silent amazement, his focus shifted away from me for the moment. I took my opportunity and lifted the child into my arms, one arm under his knees and another under his shoulders. He didn't take kindly to this. He started struggling, albeit weakly, in my grasp, making a small sound of protest. I let him do what he pleased for a couple of minutes until he tired himself out again, going limp in my arms.

Skulker, who had been surprisingly silent throughout the whole thing, spoke up then in a mocking tone. "How adorable. The ghost child snuggling with Vlad Plasmius!" He couldn't hold in his laughter, though I personally didn't find it very funny at all.

He must have kept laughing for about two minutes before I rolled my eyes, fairly irritated. "Are you quite done yet?"

My employees eye's widened, probably surprised at my lack of humor. "Um yes," he said hesitantly.

" Good." I nodded, using the remote to reopen the portal. "You may go."

He wasted no time, darting in immediately. I closed the doors behind him, not sure if I just imagined the laughter just before they closed.

I honestly didn't get what was so funny. I was holding a child who couldn't stand by himself. Sure, it _was _Daniel, but and we were supposed to be enemies, but it wasn't that funny. I shook my head, deciding it was a mystery and glanced down at the teen resting in my arms.

He was asleep now, his breathing slow and even beneath his T-shirt. What exactly I would tell him about his new situation when he woke up was yet another mystery.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness guys. ^_^**

**Ectoacid: My own creation. It's an extremely powerful acid that can, well burn through human skin instantly if you're not careful. It's only found in the ghost zone.**

** Review? This MAY continue, but I need at least five people to request it in a review. With some ideas because I get writers block a lot. It's fine if the ideas been done before, I still wanna hear it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was really surprised at the response I got for this story, and how many people agree with me about the whole plot of Secret Weapons. Thanks you guys! :D I'm glad you like it. Here's a long chapter for you. Amazingly I still have writers block for Amnesiac *bangs head against table * WHY!?**

**Oh and whoever reviewed saying writer's block sucks (I'm sorry but I don't remember who you are ) is totally right. It's like moving across a never ending desert with no water.**

** Things about this story I probably should have mentioned earlier:**

** It's going to be like an episode (but more mature probably and possibly fluffy (not slash) on Vlad and Danny's part.) And not super long. Just a few more chapters.**

** The Rating may go up to T for swearing, depending on who's POV a certain part of the chapters in. Vlad normally swears using his cookie expletives, but you never know. Danny and Jazz. Well yes, at times.**

**You will be notified of a change in POV.**

** Another important fact: I like cheese ! :D**

* * *

I carried Daniel up to one of my more lavish guest rooms, placing him on the bed and pulling a the duvet up over his sleeping form. It was quite cold in there.

When he woke up, there was no doubt in my mind he'd be livid and try to leave, likely breaking some things in the process. I didn't really want my mansion, or myself, to be the things he took out his frustration on. It really was a pain to fix everything up. My employees were getting tired of helping me too.

I'd thought about using the Plasmius Maximus on him, but it only took away his powers for twelve hours, and it would scare him to suddenly wake up defencelessness. I wanted him to feel as calm as possible.

So I just so happened to choose one of my rooms to put him in that had a functioning ghost shield that could be activated by typing in a password on the touchscreen panel inside (if I ever somehow got stuck in there) and outside on the wall. A very expensive investment I might add, not that it made even a dent in my finances. I'd only tested it once, but it worked just like it was supposed to. I remember telling Skulker it'd better, or he'd have no place in my employment anymore.

Daniel could easily reach it and try to destroy the thing, but it was ghost proof. A simple blast of ectoplasm would do nothing, and a locked door would keep him in the bedroom his human form. I'd come to retrieve him later on. He needed time to adjust to such a different environment.

I smiled to myself, proud of having everything thought out. The child would be mine to with what I pleased.

_And now for a snack_, I thought, heading down the hall to my state of the art kitchen, complete with all of latest cooking electronics. It was time to celebrate my good fortune with a bottle of Merlot. I finally had at least one of the three things I most desired: My little badger. Perhaps Madeline would come with time, along with love. Daniel would warm up to me eventually I hoped, along with his dear mother when she realizes that she made the wrong choice marrying that idiot, Jack. _Jack. _He would not be apart of my family, not after all he's done.

I was just heading around the corner of the hallway when I spotted a flash of orange pass by, in the direction of my private study, which was the only room down that corridor. "Jasmine?" I asked, suspicious, watching her come back towards me, her blue eyes blinking with surprise at finding me there. I'd almost forgotten about her, and finding her so close to my study was a bit unnerving. Did she realize where she was heading? I'd have to set some ground rules about where she was allowed to wander.

"Oh, hi Uncle Vlad," she said giving me a small smile. She had the sleeves of her long black t-shirt rolled up to her elbows. The girl really did resemble her mother a lot. They both had similar face shapes, height, and hair color, though Jasmines long orange hair was a few shades brighter.

"Jasmine," I began, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What were you doing so close to my private study?"

She blinked, confused. "I didn't even know you _had _a private study, or that it was here."

She sounded truthful enough, but I wasn't going to let my guard down just yet. She did happen to Daniels sister, and though I'd seen her lack of interest in her parents work, didn't necessarily mean she was ignorant about it. Was it possible she knew about her brothers half ghost status? Or maybe even my own? I almost didn't believe it, as I couldn't see why on earth the child would want to live with me knowing such a thing. Most people would be terrified. I wasn't going to take any action based on this unless I knew for sure though. Jasmine would be seeing her brother in time, seeing as he'd be living here now, and then I'd get some information out of her. And Maddie would follow, after I got things sorted out with her children. She'd want to be with them. But I had to deal with this matter first. "Well I do, dear girl. I'm afraid I've forgotten to mention that it's off limits."

"I'm sorry," she said, nervously playing with a lock of her hair. "I didn't know."

I sighed. "It's quite all right. Now you do, so just make sure to remember that."

She nodded and began walking in the other direction, disappearing around another corner.

That girl sure was something, a daughter that I was happy to be adopting soon. I would send to an Ivy league college, where she deserved to go. Daniel, on the other hand, could be a problem, though I cared for him. He was stubborn and headstrong to a fault, and would definitely not accept the idea of me being his father. It would take time and patience on my part to learn how to deal with him without losing my temper. His sister could not know he was here until I spoke to the boy and set some limits on his behavior. No need to have _two _raging teens on my hands.

I continued on my way to kitchen before once again stopping dead in my tracks, a worrying idea coming to mind. Did Daniel know his sister was in the mansion? If his parents had informed him of the fact he may try to get her help in an escape attempt, such as yelling for help. If that girl heard and saw the ghost shield up and the door locked, she would either try leaving herself to get help or meddle in my plans to find a way to free her brother. If she managed to contact Jack and Maddie, everything would be ruined.

I had to find a way to keep Daniel quiet. I wasn't going to bind and gag the boy- that would backtrack my hopes of him I coming to care for me the way I did for him by a few miles. So how was I going to handle this?

Perhaps we could just work something out by talking. If the universe was in my favor today, it would grant me this miracle. I headed back around to the bedroom and typed in the password: ieddam sretsam. Easy to remember seeing as Maddie Masters was a name I hoped my love would one day except. And hard to guess, seeing as few people knew of my love for her. Daniel would never even think to try it. I'd learned that the password to his ghost portal at home was 'Open Sesame' from the camera I'd placed there. How childish.

The lock clicked open with a _bing _from the control panel. I walked inside, expecting to find Daniel still asleep in bed. The teen blasting me with ectoplasm was not something I was expecting. The blast hit me right in the chest, leaving me breathless and knocking me over onto the floor with a , surprised at the sudden assault.

Rubbing my head with my hand, I saw Daniel in his ghost form standing on top of the bed, his hands clenched into glowing fists. "Why did you bring me here?" He demanded, his eyes glowing green from anger. Yes, just as I thought. Livid and feisty as ever.

I changed into my own ghost form, feeling the cold black rings separate at my waist, knowing my own eyes were now a piercing red, my black suit now white. "Is it not obvious, my boy?" I asked him, rolling my eyes. As If I had not explained my intentions in our earlier encounters.

"Um, no?" He floated a few feet into the air, his hands still clenched into fists at his sides. Honestly, there were times the boy worried me.

"It appears I have to things to you _again. _Do the words, 'renounce your father, let me adopt you,' mean anything to you?"

Daniel flew at me then, completely ignoring my question attempting to throw a punch at my face, but I caught his fist with one hand, grabbing his neck with the other. It was a personal favorite restraint method of mine for the child **(*)**. He struggled to free himself, both his hands on one of mine, trying to pry my fingers away from the delicate skin of his throat. Sometimes it amazed how fragile the child actually was. He could take on a ghost army, yet all it took to stop him was a simple hand around his neck.

"L-let me go!" He said, obviously struggling to breathe **(*). **I loosened my grip to give him some air, which he sucked into his lungs with a breath of relief, but not enough to let him escape. He dangled limply from my grasp, seeming to have given up. I smiled, about to tell him thank you for cooperating, when his foot slammed into my face, blinding me for a moment. I still managed to keep my hand around his throat however, through with his silly antics.

I walked over to the door, slamming it shut and activating the automatic lock. Daniels eyes widened as he realized he was trapped again and he looked at me, trying to read my expression, his white hair messed from lying in bed, sticking up at odd angles. He didn't like what he found, staring down at the floor.

I sat down on the bed, finally taking my gloved hand away from his neck. He crawled over to the other end of the bed (as far away from me as he could get) and sat, his muscles tense.

"Where's Jazz?" He asked quietly, rubbing his neck.

I saw this and hoped I didn't injure him too badly, even if he did attack me first. I didn't want to have be reminded of this by leaving him with bruises.

"Jasmine has gone back home," I lied. "She discovered living with me wasn't what she expected it to be." The boy wouldn't try calling for her if he knew she wasn't there. It was the best thing I could think to say.

He nodded. "So, what are you going to do with me? You must want something if you didn't just give me to Skulker."

"I want to take care of you," I said bluntly. Was it really that hard for him to believe?

"Yeah right," he said, crossing his arms. "You probably want to use me as some kind of sacrifice for one of your fruit loopy plans. Well I'm not going to just sit by and let you do it."

"What?" I asked, shocked that Daniel would even suggest such a thing. And that he was clever enough to come of with something like that. This was taking his so-called 'witty banter' to a whole new level. He didn't even look like he was joking. "Daniel, I would never do that to you!"

"Maybe not that," he muttered. "But other things.."

I just shook my head. This child tended to see everything in black and white, not acknowledging the gray that smudged the world. I wasn't who he thought I was, that I was sure of. I had feelings, morals. I thought I had taste of love once too, when I met Madeline, but I never got to truly experience it, forced to be a bystander as she found what it with Jack. But I could still have it, I still had a chance to make things right. And Daniel, he was the first step in all of it. If only he would cooperate with me!

I turned on my heel, abruptly leaving the room, making sure to shut the door. For once, I didn't know what to say.

* * *

**Notes: **

***1: I've noticed that Vlad tends to grab Danny by the neck almost every time they fight. I think he likes doing it for some reason.**

** * 2: I think half ghosts breathe.**

**Reviewwww! I'll give you all some of my cheese. :D *holds out cheese platter * **

** Danny: *holds out another cheese platter* Me too! The dairy king said it was Gouda. I like Gouda. :)**

** My Vlad muse: Did you get that from my mansion!?**

** Me: ...Maybe.**

** Vlad: *eyes glow red * You little brats!**

**Danny and me: *pelt Vlad with slices of Gouda * STOP JUDGING ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter up! I got midway through it and had a bad case of writer's block!**

**Anyway, see you guys at the bottom! **

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

After Vlad left, I pretty much searched the bedroom top to bottom, desperately searching for some kind of escape route. I felt around the walls and floors for the out of place depression or crack that might signify a trap door. I found nothing.

I knew there was a pretty slim chance I'd find anything, but what else was I supposed to do? Wait until the Fruit Loop came back to get me? No way. I was going to try everything before I even thought about that option.

There were no windows in the room, so that was out. There was also a ghost shield, manifested as a strange green glow across the perimeter of the room. He had taken every precaution. I felt like I was in a game of cat and mouse. I was the mouse, and Vlad was the cat that had finally caught me.

But I didn't think he would kill me. He wouldn't have gone to all this trouble of locking me up if he was. He wasn't that crazy. At least, that's what I was hoping. He said he wanted to 'Take care of me', but who knows what that meant in his book? He wanted the perfect half ghost son, and that wasn't me. I wouldn't give in to his demands like a good little pet, and he wasn't going to take that in stride. I'd seen Vlad's ways of getting what he was wanted, and he would not hesitate to use force.

I looked again at the panel on the side of the wall. I figured it was what was keeping the door locked. I had tried firing ectoblasts, even freezing the darn thing with my ice powers, but nothing worked. It was ghost proof, if that was even an actual term. But that didn't mean it was indestructible.

I whipped my head around and locked my eyes on the useless looking object on the dresser, an idea coming to mind. Would Vlad really be stupid enough to make it that easy? Time to find out.

I grabbed the glass of water that had been sitting on the dresser since I woke up and carried it over to the keypad. I looked down at the clear liquid with a hopeful smile and flung it onto the device. The reaction was instant.

The thing sparked, little gold dots filling the air like a mini fireworks display. I backed away with my hands up to protect my face.

The light show ended after a short time, and I cautiously turned the metal door knob, hearing a satisfying _click. _I stepped outside the room, scanning both sides of the hallway for Vlad. He was nowhere to be found, and I was in the clear.

"I can't believe that worked," I said, shaking my head. Whatever Vlad had paid for that nifty little device, I didn't think it was worth the money if it was destroyed by a glass of water.

I had no idea where to go from there. This place was huge, and finding the front door would be a pretty hard guessing game. And not a fun one, especially since Vlad's giant self portrait was currently staring me down from the wall. Seriously creepy.

I fired a little ectoblast from my finger, putting holes where portrait-Vlad's eyes were. Rather than his usual stormy grey eyes, two holes surrounded by burn marks took their place, effectively eliminating the uncomfortable sensation of being watched.

I had no regrets. I transformed into my ghost half, the glowing white rings separating at my waist and leaving behind a negative image of myself. My black hair was now a whitish gray color, my eye's a piercing green. My jeans and T-shirt had been replaced by a black hazmat suit with white boots. I'd worn the same thing when I'd first entered my parents ghost portal, but in the opposite colors. For some reason, when I got my powers, my image was flipped around. I tried not to question it too much.

I turned intangible and phased up through the ceiling, watching the endless hallways and doors slide in and out of my vision. It had already been a couple of months since I'd gotten my powers, but I still hadn't gotten over the amazement of what I could do. I could pass through almost anything, fly without the need of a plane or glider, and shoot energy blasts. Not many people could do anything but dream of doing things like that.

There were still times though, when I hated my powers for all they were worth. Sure, I'd saved a lot of live's with them, but I almost ended a lot too. In another time, I had destroyed the world, killing hundreds, maybe even thousands, without mercy. Because I didn't have any left, mercy that is. I enjoyed watching death, watching people take their last breaths, their hearts giving one final beat before stopping, a dead weight in their chests. They didn't deserve to die, and I didn't deserve to live, but that's how things were.

Clockwork said that the timeline was fixed, that I didn't have to worry anymore, but I had my doubts. I knew that Dan wasn't me, but in a way, he _was_.He was me after I'd made all the wrong choices, after my life took a turn for the worse, and kept going. He was all the anger the resentment, and the loss the Danny of that time had ever felt rolled into one terrifying being.

I was a different person, I wasn't a monster. But I couldn't shake the fact that I could be, if the circumstances were right. It bothered me all the time, and I still didn't have the answer of what to do about it.

I arrived at the roof and sat on the edge, my legs dangling freely over the side. I stared down at the green grass of springtime so far below, thinking. What would it be like to fall, and not be able to stop yourself from hitting the ground? I wasn't suicidal, but I was curious. Would it be painful, or would it go to fast to be?

I'd heard so many different stories about dying, some more comforting than others. Some people said you would see your dead family members, waiting for you with open arms. Others said there was nothing after.

What was true? With all of the ghost fighting in the past year, I wondered. If ghosts existed, was that what came after death? But if everyone ended up in the ghost zone, wouldn't I have seen more people around? I saw Skulker, Technus, and my other enemies all time, but rarely anyone that seemed as average as the local neighborhood mail man that had died a couple years back. It was all confusing on so many levels.

"Danny?" A surprised voice asked, from far below the roof.

"Jazz?" I sat up straight, craning my head to look over the length of the lawn.

She was standing next to a stone bench, her hair an orange curtain being blown back by the wind. Here blue eye's were wide as she ran closer to me, right below the edge of the roof.

"What are you doing here!?" She hissed.

"What are _you _doing here?" I countered, flying down to her level.

"I'm trying to hunt a ghost. Vlad Plasmius, in fact. That's right Danny, I know all about Vlad's little secret." She narrowed her eye's, daring me to deny the fact that what she said was true.

"What!?" I yelled. How could she be stupid enough to go up against Vlad!? I was extremely annoyed and irritated with my sister, but I tried to get myself under control.

I sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't find out, but it's too late for that." I rolled my eye's. "How did you find out anyway?"

"Your password to your computer is Paulina Fenton. Seriously Danny, you need something better than that. So why are you here, again?"

I could see she wasn't going to leave me alone until I told her, so I did. "I was kidnapped, and am currently escaping. Now share your story. How are you here? Did you take the Spector Speeder?"

She ran a hand through her windblown hair. "Not exactly. I'm faking that I ran away from home so that I can stay with Vlad until I can take him down." She looked her shoes, waiting for my response.

It was a pretty clever plan actually. But if Vlad found out what she was up to, it wouldn't end well for her.

"Well I can't let you go through with that. It's too dangerous. Now take my hand, we're going home." I held out my white-gloved hand for her to grab.

She shook her head stubbornly. "I can't. I have to prove to myself that I can do this, Danny. I want to be able to do something useful."

"Jazz, you're being useful when you cover for me. That's all I need, and want. You're a great sister, but you don't need to do this."

"True, Jasmine, you didn't need to do this, but now you will deal with the consequences."

I gasped, and turned to look up at the area by a big shady oak tree. Vlad floated there as Plasmius, a knowing smirk on his face. He must have been there invisibly the whole time. Jazz was in trouble. I was hoping we could just leave without a fight, but luck wasn't on my side.

"Jazz, go inside," I said, staring at my rival calculatingly. He seemed more focused on me than her, so now was her chance to run to safety.

There was about to be a fight, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

My sister complied, taking off to the front doors of the mansion. Vlad let her go, though he watched her the whole time.

"So, little badger," he began causally, as if there wasn't even a problem. "I see you've managed to find a way out of your room. I'll just have to put you back there, now won't I?"

"Cut the crap," I spat, crossing my arms. I did not have the time or patience for this.

"Language, Daniel," Vlad said, smirking and teleporting right in front of me.

I screamed and threw a punch, which he just turned intangible to avoid. I tried again with the same result.

"Fight fair!" I yelled. I was getting really pissed with his games.

Vlad suddenly grabbed my wrist in a vice grip and pulled me closer to him. I tried yanking his hand away with my free one, but he just squeezed my wrist until I was biting my lip to keep from showing how much it hurt.

"Keep in mind Daniel, that right now I am being gentle with you. I can do much worse than this. Calm yourself."

He dragged me upwards and made me sit on one of the branches of the oak tree, still keeping his grip on my wrist.

" What do you want?" I asked, reluctantly giving in to my captivity.

"The same thing as before, dear boy. _You._" Vlad's eye's flashed with desire as he stared down at me. He had me right where he wanted me.

I averted my gaze. "Let Jazz go. She's not involved in this."

"Oh, but she is. She's your sister. I'm sure you wouldn't try anything with your sister in potential firing range. If you're a good boy, however, perhaps we can compromise and Jasmine may go free."

"You wouldn't." I narrowed my eye's. Would he really stoop as low as to kill someone? He must be bluffing.

I had really screwed up this time. Not only had I gotten myself caught, but I had let Jazz do the exact same thing. The guilt I felt was horrible. If she died, it would be because of me.

"You're right," Vlad replied, messing my hair. "I wouldn't. But there are things worse than death."

I had one chance, maybe not for me, but for Jazz. She didn't deserve this.

"I'll cooperate," I said.

I watched as his face lit up with triumph at this and looked at the teenage girl that was now peeking her head out of the doorway, her eye's wide with fear. _Please let Vlad have been telling the truth about letting her go, _I thought.

My sister descended the small staircase and stood in the grass. Her bright hair blew slightly with the breeze and her hands were clasped behind her back. She looked determined.

"Yes, Jasmine?" Vlad announced, his voice containing a faint note of annoyance. I swear he rolled his red eyes.

"Get away from my brother."

She moved her hands in front of her and I saw she was holding a large gun, but not an average one. This one had a small screen attached to the side which beeped as she peered into it, pulling the trigger with a click. The mouth of the gun glowed a blinding green and and something with the same kind of glow was launched out of it at an amazing speed. The blast of ectoplasm hit Vlad in the chest, knocking him out of the tree. He broke one of the branches on the way down, judging by the large cracking sound.

He ended up pulling me with him, seeing as he had never bothered to let go of my wrist. Vlad hit the ground back first and I landed on top of him, sprawled across his chest. His grip on me finally relented and I was able to pull my wrist away. I grimaced as I saw finger shaped black and blue marks were starting to form there. Looks like I'd be wearing long sleeves for a while.

I blushed, noticing I was still lying on my enemy's chest and rolled off onto the dew covered grass. The drops of water tickled my face.

Vlad was just getting up, having been hit head on with the blast. Part of his cape was singed. He floated up off the ground and blinked. His gaze was fixed on Jazz with a quiet amazement at what she had done.

I admit I hadn't expected her to do something like that either. She had just entered the world of ghost hunting,yet she had just managed to land a pretty effective blow to my most dangerous enemy on her first try. Maybe I had been underestimating her.

"We have to go, now," Jazz said, running across the lawn and offering her hand to help me to my feet.

"Agreed," I said to her, standing and holding her tightly in my arms. I didn't fly with other people a lot, and I didn't want to drop her.

As I flew off back towards Amity Park, I looked back at Vlad briefly. He just stayed where he was his face unreadable. I wasn't sure why he wasn't coming after us, and I wasn't sure I wanted to. Who knows what went on in his mind?

"How about a 'Thanks'?" Jazz asked suddenly, looking up at me with a slightly nervous vibe to her. She avoided looking down. She wasn't used to being up this high.

"Thank you," I said, and I meant it. She had saved my but back there.

"No problem, little brother," She said sweetly, a strand of her hair blowing in front of her eye's. "Now, have I proved to you that I am capable of helping you with ghost hunting every once in a while? I promise that I'll stop trying to make up witty banter. I'll leave that to you."

"Yeah, you have. Just not all the time. There are some things that I've got to handle on my own."

"Well, if you ever need the extra help, you know where to find me." She turned her head to look back from where we'd come. There was nothing but clear blue sky and rolling fields of tall grass. "I don't think he's following us."

I knew he wouldn't. If Vlad was giving chase, he'd have already been here. I slowed down gradually.

"He's not. Now how mad do you think mom and dad are going to be when we get back? You ran away and I went missing."

"Fly faster," was all she said.

* * *

**Vlad's POV**

I paced around the living room of my mansion, not pausing to admire the green and gold decor as I usually did. My emotions were all over the place.

How dare Jasmine defy me like that! Because of her I had lost Daniel, when I had finally had the boy as my own, nonetheless. I was not giving up because of one small failure, however. This was a step in the wrong direction, but it could be fixed.

And Daniel. Why did the child have to be so stubborn? He deliberately tried to aggravate me by doing the exact opposite of what I tell him!

Next time, the girl would be far away enough not to be a nuisance. I could handle Daniel without threatening his sisters life. I was doing that very thing before she intervened.

I sighed and settled down at my desk, the now useless adoption papers for Jasmine on top of it.

I took the papers and threw them into the waste basket with a curse.

It was time to try a more direct approach.

* * *

** Sequel, anyone? If I get at least five people who want one, I'll get around to writing it when I can, which would hopefully be soon. I currently have other stories in the works, but I'll find tim**e.

**I hope you all enjoyed this fic! :)**


End file.
